What? It's a Compliment
by Togepretty
Summary: Ash can't sleep so he tells Misty how he feels. Not what you think ^_^ R


What? It's a compliment.  
  
A night sky filled with thousands of stars. A quiet campsite. Three sleeping figures.  
  
A yellow electric rodent's snores can hardly be heard as a young man seems to be deep in thought.  
  
A young redhead in a red sleeping bag stirs as the young man admires her beauty.  
  
The egg-like creature in her hand is withdrawn into it's shell for the night.  
  
"What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The red head opens her eyes wearily as she tries to focus on the young man sitting next to her.  
  
"Oh Misty I'm sorry, did I wake you?"  
  
"Yeah but it's okay, why are you up? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, not really I was just kinda thinking about a problem that I have."  
  
Misty sat up and moved a little bit closer to Ash as she tried not to disturb the sleeping Togepi by her side.  
  
"What sort of problem?"  
  
"It's nothing really."  
  
They both kept their voices low as to not awake the sleeping Pokemon around them.  
  
"If it was nothing you wouldn't be sitting here in the middle of the night worrying about it."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Come on Ash you can tell me, I'm your best friend."  
  
""It's just,..it's kind of a guy thing that I'd rather talk to Brock about."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"No, not that kind of guy thing."  
  
Misty breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"So then what's the big deal.... I know! Pretend I'm Brock."  
  
"What?" Ash questioned while laughing a little.  
  
"Yeah, pretend I'm Brock and tell me your problem. Look, face in that direction and pretend the person you are talking to is Brock." Misty turned Ash away from her.  
  
"This is silly."  
  
"No it's not. Just do it, this will help you get your mind off of your problem and you'll feel better. Trust me. Now start talking, Brock is listening."  
  
"Your a riot Misty," Ash chuckled.  
  
"Not Misty, Brock," Misty corrected.  
  
"All right Brock." Ash stated sarcastically.  
  
However his mood suddenly turned very serious as could be told from the tone of his voice which was filled with emotion.  
  
"Lately, I don't know, I've been thinking a lot......about...Misty."  
  
Misty's face held a expression of shock as she listened intently to her best friend.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me. I find myself staring at her for no reason, admiring how beautiful she is."  
  
Misty sat in silence, a smile dancing on her lips, as Ash continued.  
  
"Every time I'm around her I feel funny, sort of happier than usual. I just don't understand it. And I want to be around her all the time, to hold her, and touch her, and just be with her. I love this feeling but it confuses me, you know? I've never felt like this before...I.."  
  
Ash turned to look at Misty who now had tears in her eyes that threatened to flow down her face at any minute. She was speechless. Ash didn't know what to do, but it turned out he didn't have to do anything because at that moment Misty launched herself at him. Her lips met his with a passion that had wanted to be expressed for the last 5 years. Ash's hormones were going crazy as Misty's mouth finally separated from his.  
  
"Ash what you said was beautiful, you have just expressed the feelings that I have had for 5 years in a matter of 5 minutes."  
  
"You mean you feel the same way?"  
  
"Of course I do silly. And since you told me how you feel it's only right for me to show you how I feel."  
  
"Show me?" Ash asked excitedly as jungle music started playing in the background.  
  
Misty began to slowly remove one suspender and let it slide off her shoulder. She then reached for the other suspender and also slid that one off seductively as Ash watched in enjoyment, his eyes wide in expectancy at what was about to happen.  
  
Misty then reached and grabbed the bottom of her shirt as she slowly began to lift it up.  
  
"Yeah Misty, take it off!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The shirt dropped to the ground as a bright light began to shine in Ash's face. He ignored it trying to focus his attention on the site in front of him.  
  
"Can I touch one?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
The light was to much to ignore now as a loud scream snapped Ash to attention.  
  
It was now broad daylight at the campsite and in front of Ash's eyes were the yellow-tank-top-covered-breasts of Misty.  
  
Ash cautiously looked up at the fuming redhead who was bright red with rage and embarrassment. In her hand she held a pot of food that was ready to be served on to the plate that Ash held in his hand.  
  
"Why you-you, PERVERT!!!" Misty slammed the food filled pot over Ash's head as she stormed off towards the lake.  
  
Wet noodles dripped over Ash's face as he sheepishly took the pot off his throbbing head.  
  
"Pika, Pikapi" Pikachu, who was sitting next to him on his left side, shook his head in embarrassment at the foolishness of his trainer.  
  
Ash then turned his head to the right of him as his eyes came upon a tall, tanned, grinning Brock.  
  
"Ahhh, to be 15 again."  
  
A/N: All right that was my first humor/one-shot fic. Everyone stares strangely at Togepretty. I know, it's stupid but I was feeling silly okay! lol Anyway, it really didn't turn out to be romantic but hey, it did say humor. Well review and tell me what you think, and please no flames. 


End file.
